Poker Face
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Harvey and Donna infiltrate an underground poker match trying to gain intel on a case but wind up embroiled in a federal investigation that puts both their lives at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Poker Face**

**Category:** Drama/Action/Romance/Darvey established.

**Summary:** Harvey and Donna infiltrate an underground poker match trying to gain intel on a case but wind up embroiled in a federal investigation that puts both their lives at risk.

**AN:** This was me trying to do fun, sexy and flirty with some drama thrown in but then it went all crazy action and demanded I turn it into a multi-chapter fic :P My last story was quite short so I've set myself a minimum of at least 1500 words per chapter which I know isn't that much but it's still been a challenge. I'll try to make them longer as I go along (how much can I fill with authors notes haha). Plus I'm writing everything out of order so please pull me up if you spot any plot holes!

* * *

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Harvey leans back in his chair, scrubbing a frustrated hand over his face as Donna figuratively digs her heels into the expensive carpet lining his office. Thirteen years of working together, six months of sleeping together and he know exactly which fights to pick but this one isn't up for negotiation.

"Donna, I said no." He's forceful with the response wearing it tightly across his expression. Usually with enough coercing he'd eventually give in but the stakes are too high on this one. An innocent man is about to go to prison for a murder he didn't commit and getting the evidence they need is going to be dangerous so he isn't involving her, no matter how she tries to turn the decision around.

Donna huffs, fingers curling tightly into her hips as she lifts her chin defiantly. Contrary to popular romanticized beliefs Harvey didn't appear at her door, kiss her senseless and wake up a changed man swooning all over her- and she would never have wanted that. What they have is real, _honest_, and she loves him along with everything that entails; including his relentless stubbornness, acting like a petulant child and sulking when he doesn't get his way. All reasons why she's prepared to step in now. "Either I go with you or it doesn't happen..." she throws out the ultimatum with a sharp look, "capiche?"

It's something Mike would say and for a second he misses his old partner in crime and not just because the kid can count cards. He hates to be the one to genderize but the underground poker night she wants in on is a man's club and the company there will be sleazy billionaires with no morals and even slipperier hands. Not to mention the whole thing is completely off the grid and illegal. One whiff of something amiss and not only will they fail to get the information they need, their ride out of there will be a trip in an unmarked van to a dumping ground. "Donna, this isn't a Bar Mitzvah-" he reasons, sinking forward in his chair, "I show up with you and l'll lose all credibility."

She gapes at the ridiculous notion she hasn't thought this through. Of course she can't appear to be his girlfriend. A show like that would expose them the second they walked through the door but he's forgetting one pivotal fact; she isn't just a brilliant COO, she's also an actress. "Not if you take me as your floozy." She counters his objection showing no ounce of hesitation. A hired escort might not be her ideal role but she knows the kind of men who will be there; rich, competitive, misogynistic and blind to paid for entertainment. She can fly under the radar where Harvey can't and keep his ego in check at the same time.

He knows she's being completely serious but he doesn't give any merit to the plan, tilting his gaze up with a raised eyebrow. "You want to be my floozy?"

She recognizes the banter as a diversion and isn't falling for it. They both know how important this is. They need information otherwise Declan is going to prison and she huffs her annoyance, removing both arms and folding them over her chest. "_Harvey-_"

"Donna, it's too dangerous." He cuts her off making the insistence clear. It doesn't matter how she tries to swing this there's simply no way he's letting it happen but she's equally defiant stepping forward and splaying her fingertips over the edge of his desk.

"But not for you, _right_?"

He shrugs keeping silent and she straightens, a sound that isn't even close to amused coiling in her throat. If he thinks for one second he can throw out double standards and lean on them without consequences he has another thing coming. She's not afraid to play hardball which is exactly why she's going with him. "Either you agree to let me help or I'll call the police and stop this whole thing in its tracks faster than you can hit the intercom and tell Cameron to get your tux dry cleaned."

The warning makes him instantly tense, his gaze determining she isn't bluffing or dicking him around. She'll actually goddamn do it and he brings his elbow down hard on the chair, shoulders heaving as his thumb settles under his chin. He's pissed as hell and hates himself for actually considering it but the corner he's back into has round walls; the way she can read people _would_ be an advantage and he can't lie and say that this whole battle of dominance isn't appealing to some of his more inappropriate urges and desires. Obviously neither reason negates the danger but if he doesn't agree they'll be bound behind red tape and he drops his hand firming his jaw. "You blend into the background, don't do a _thing_ to draw attention to yourself."

A smirk threatens her composure but she isn't stupid enough to give into it, not when she's this close to rolling him. "Fine."

"I mean it Donna." It's his turn to be serious, picking up his pen and clicking it in an effort to calm his anxiety. "I can't afford to have my focus split." He knows what he's asking, the compromise like telling a Peacock not to flash its feathers. The second she walks into that room every man's eyes are going to be on her but so long as she doesn't engage -so long as she stays safe- he can do what needs to be done.

The tension rolling off him softens her expression and steals the thunder from her victory but he isn't giving himself half enough credit. They've become stronger since taking their relationship to the next level. He doesn't need to prove himself by protecting her anymore and she edges around the side of his desk sliding her hand out to remove the pen from his grasp. He keeps his gaze forward, deliberately avoiding hers, and she places it down level on the glass with a slow exhale, "I know you'd rather have someone like Mike here for this but you have to admit... I look a lot better in a dress."

She does and that's exactly what he's afraid of, the teasing note doing nothing to reassure him. "You think this is funny?"

She raises an eyebrow and he lets out an exasperated sigh. Under normal circumstances it would be slightly amusing, he's just not in the mood to joke about it and toys with abandoning the whole thing completely but unfortunately that's not who they are. Letting the 'bad' guys off scot-free and screwing his client in the process might be worth it to keep her out of harms way but living with the decision is another thing entirely. They've always pushed each other where needed and the light pressure at his shoulder temporarily blocks the wave of hesitation, urging his arm up so he can rest his head against her joined fingers.

He's the kind of lawyer who fights _because_ of her and he never wants that to change.

"You're are hotter than him, can't argue that."

She smiles, properly this time as her thumb grazes his cheek. They're a team and they rely on each other but more importantly they trust each other. It's how they got this far and what always leads them to doing the right thing. It's also what separates them from the people they're going up against and if Mike were here he'd be proud of the difference they're trying to make. "We should plan a trip to Seattle when this is over with."

The suggestion takes a second to register but he nods regardless, straightening and letting go of her hand. There's no reason why they shouldn't indulge themselves. If anything they're going to need it after this and he picks up his pen, the insatiable need to click it wavering when he finally meets her gaze. "We're staying in a hotel."

"The baby is still three months away-" she challenges, a teasing note to her voice, "we're staying in their guest room."

He could argue but honestly doesn't see the point. When he first went to reconcile with his mother Marcus insisted he abandon all lavish expenses and Mike and Rachel are just as much family. Plus ribbing his best friend about becoming a father over the phone isn't quite the same as doing it in person. "I'll get Cameron to make the arrangements."

"Just make sure he uses the purple post-its." She smirks swinging her hips away from his desk. They have a lot of ground to cover in the next few days but hopefully something to look forward to will act as a barrier, an easy reach to alleviate the stress, and not just for Harvey but for herself as well. They're both still finding their feet, learning to comprise, but so long as they keep being open with each other she knows there isn't anything to be afraid of.

They'll figure it out like they always do, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This one's rated MA ;)

* * *

They go over the plan in detail several times, how to extract the information they need from Luther Price; an unscrupulous, ego-eccentric CFO who they know is the man responsible for killing their client's partner Malcolm Holloway. If they can't come up with hard evidence to prove Declan wasn't involved he's going away for a life sentence so Donna's appeasing Harvey's nerves and it's a small sacrifice to make. Not that she isn't completely without reservations herself but she's used to learning lines and rehearsing characters, he isn't. Unless it's quoting movies which fortunately is a good foundation to build on, why she goes along with his instance until the last possible minute... because she knows they can pull this off.

Somewhat over-prepared she allows herself a little more time to focus on the finer details of her appearance. She can practically feel Harvey pacing outside the bathroom door as she critically eyes herself in the mirror. The gold sequined dress she borrowed from Katrina is far too tight, the cleavage inappropriately daring and the hemline an inch above acceptable.

It's _perfect_, accentuated with layers of flawless make-up and dark smokey eyes the look is exactly what she was aiming for- high end escort. She shouldn't have any problem selling the role but there are butterflies stirring that have nothing to do with her acting abilities. She's never been this made up around Harvey before. They've attended gala's and charity events but this... it's a world away from everything that screams Donna Paulsen and she takes a deep breath finding her center. Tonight she's not _Donna_, she's Lexie Skye; a women not afraid to flaunt her assets. It's what she has to deliver to make this believable and she moves to the door, pulling it open and stopping Harvey mid-pace.

He turns on his heel ready to ask what took so long but that much is obvious and his voice stalls, a myriad of reactions hitting him at once. The first is that there's no way in _hell_ she's going out dressed like that but the second is far more provocative blurring shamefully with his concern and sending his blood rushing south.

She feels the heat of his gaze wash over her and reads the look instantly, doing something out of character for both herself and Lexie- she blushes. No part of her has to ask what's running through his head but she does anyway, tucking a loose side-swept curl behind her ear. "What do you think?"

_Think_? He can barely breathe let alone form a coherent thought and he clears his throat, hands diving into his pockets in a lame attempt to dispel his anxiety. They have to do this and he has to find away to be okay with it no matter how contradicting his desires are right now. "It's fine."

She can hear the strain beneath his voice, the way he's doing everything he can to not look directly at her, and the affect she's having on him bolsters her confidence. "Fine?" She deadpans, clutching her fingers around her hip, "that's all you're going to say?" He shifts uncomfortably, failing to come up with anything else and when he finally lifts his head the lust simmering behind his eyes almost makes her lose her edge. "You like it." She accuses teasingly, intrigue playing across her expression as his gaze flickers with guilt.

He doesn't know if he's in trouble or not but he's so far out of his depth he doesn't bother trying to argue. "I'm _human_ Donna." Anyone else and they might warrant a second glance but the fact she's the one on display ignites something protective and primal making him itch to step closer. He wants to run his hands over every inch of her skin, drive her to edge and claim her as his own while showing her _exactly_ what it feels like to be teased and left wanting more but the reality of what they're heading out to do quickly sobers the urge. Never mind Peacock, she's like a goddamn fucking lighthouse steering in wayward sailors and he tries to steal himself against her approach breathing out roughly, "this was a bad idea."

"It's _your_ idea." She counters, smiling seductively and lifting her fingers to straighten the points of his bow-tie.

"Exactly._" _Maybe it's somehow escaped her notice over the years but there are times his arrogance lands him in trouble and he swallows thickly, trying to ward off the impulses rushing through him. "Aren't you supposed to stop me from doing crazy shit like this?"

It's a fair point and usually she would be the voice the of reason but if they don't do this an innocent man is going to prison for a crime he didn't commit and they wouldn't be them if they let that happen without a fight. "Just try and relax."

Her palms drop to his chest feathering against the pull of his shirt and if she wants him to calm down she's going the wrong way about it. "Little hard at the moment."

She isn't sure if the pun is intentional but her gaze slips to check the evidence for herself, the corners of her mouth twitching as she lifts her head meeting his expression with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I meant." He protests the show of amusement keeping his eyes level with hers. Of course he's goddamn hard. She's wearing practically nothing and the places that aren't exposed are practically begging to be touched but he can't afford to lose focus, even when her thumb drops to his trousers skating along the band and making him instinctively jerk towards her with a groan. "Donna_, stop._"

The warning is loose on his lips and doesn't deter her. He needs this and instead of listening she leans up on her toes pressing her mouth to the sensitive spot below his jawline that always seems to work in her favor. They don't have time for a lot but she can definitely take care of his 'discomfort' and she absently exposes him, smirking at his sigh of relief.

He doesn't trust his voice to speak, the throb below his waist demanding attention and he screws his eyes shut finding his dignity with a heavy pant, "this you... getting into character?"

She prizes her mouth away from his neck, stopping long enough to meet his opening gaze with a broad grin.

"Babe, this is _all_ Donna."

Her face drops from his view, her lips closing hotly over his tip and bites back a curse as she takes him in toying with his desperation and slowly driving away any semblance of control he had. He wants it back but ironically hands it over freely as she exploits every one of his weaknesses. She knows him, exactly what to do, and his fingers drive through her hair steadying himself as she increases her speed. It should scare him. He's never felt like this with anyone before but he trusts her completely and the power she has over him is every bit worth the sacrifice. He couldn't love her more if he tried and a strangled sound claws at his throat as she makes his body quiver and beg until he can't take anymore.

He lets go, the tension releasing from his body with a shuddering jerk and spots dance across his vision as she moves fixing his trousers back in place. She makes some joke about him feeling better and he marvels at how she literally has no idea just how amazing she is. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her and hesitation tightens in his chest but because she's Donna she reads it first cutting him off.

"Harvey, this is important."

He knows that. He goddamn knows what's at stake but that doesn't make the decision any easier to rationalize. He just needs for her to step back, let him be the one to take all the risks and wear the consequences if anything goes wrong. "Promise me you'll be careful."

There's concern burning in his gaze but it's equal to her own and she nods refraining from leaning in. "We'll both be careful." A smile follows the reassurance, the need to fix herself up pressing on their time constraints but if the last decade and a half has proved anything it's that they're stronger together and she draws on the comfort as she separates them.

He watches her leave gathering her heels on the way to the bathroom and can't help the coil of apprehension that forms in his throat but he keeps himself from voicing it. She has that affect, always calming him, and like it or not he needs that tonight.

He just hopes the ends justify the means.

Otherwise doing the right could end very well end up destroying him.


	3. Chapter 3

The room is dark and seedy, a basement of sorts, lined with tacky velvet furniture and a round oak-wood table in the center. The maze of corridors that led them here was no less disconcerting but Harvey keeps his expression calm and collected as they're shown inside by two bodies of muscle, one tall and blonde the other short and stocky but both no doubt equally as ruthless.

Donna strays in behind him, playing her part, and he takes the only available chair seating himself opposite Price. The introductions are gruff but informative, the names familiar and resonating from various ventures that have been in the news or in the paper over the last few years. They're all rich, well connected and sleazy urging his hand to slip around the back of Donna's thigh wanting to get her out of their eye-line. "Babe, fix me a drink. You know what I like."

She smiles, dragging her fingers over his shoulder with a subtle succession of taps. It means she counts four guns and he can assume the first three belong to the henchmen lurking in the shadows. The fourth is a mystery to him. Maybe Price, hell maybe even the blonde draped half over his lap- though she'd be hard pressed find a hiding space for it in the red figuring hugging Versace. There's another two women spread out on a red couch in the corner, at least ten empty cocktail glasses between them, and when Donna returns with his scotch he directs her their way. "Go, play nice."

She doesn't look at Harvey, her gaze fixing on the grey suit next to him; Harold Debroski. He's her way in and even though she knows Harvey's going to be pissed she pushes down the guilt. She can't help him from the other side of the room and takes her bottom lip between her teeth biting it with a flirty smile. "I'd rather stay here and play with the big boys."

_Fuck_, Donna.

Harvey swears at her internally but before he can interject Harold is already falling hook line and sinker for the act and stands up offering his spot, motioning for another chair to he brought over.

She accepts with a wink, sliding her hand down his arm as she shimmies into the space beside Harvey. "A man with manors, I like that." It's forward, necessary, but before she can pull herself in Harold's hands drop to her shoulder keeping her in place. She wants to recoil from the touch but leans into it, angling her head as his mouth presses to her ear.

"You got a name beautiful?"

"Lexie."

It purrs from her mouth and it takes all Harvey's restraint not to rip the guy off her. She _promised_ him she'd blend into the goddamn background and to his strange relief it's Price who momentarily eases his anxiety.

"Unfortunately _Lexie... _we don't allow the women here to participate." He picks up his drink, eyes raking over her with a smirk. Usually he would send her away but he has an agenda of his own tonight and his mouth twists into a more charming smile. "Of course you're more than welcome to stay and watch..." he takes a sip, regarding her over the rim of his glass, "assuming you'll return the favor later on that is?"

Donna holds his gaze, leaning ever so slightly over the table. "Maybe I will... if you play your cards right."

A snort of laughter erupts at Price's side, the CEO of Marley industries giving his friend a shrug, "what? I like puns."

Harvey's grip loosens around his whiskey trying to ignore the panic threatening to fluster him and instead he slips into his role hooking an eyebrow up at Price. "Are we going to play or waste time chatting up someone who's already paid for?"

The man takes a second before nodding and Harvey feels relief wash over him but it isn't just about keeping a steady poker face. If they're going to get through this his focus has to be on getting information and they need to be patient; a fact he becomes heavily aware of when they're an hour in and have still only scratched the surface.

It hadn't occurred to him that they might need to do this again, earn trust first, and if that's the case he can't swing bringing Donna next time- something he's admittedly relieved about. Even if her subtle glances and rapier-like wit have gotten them further than he ever would've managed on his own. He's known his position every hand thanks to her and this round is a sure thing. The only way Price can win is by cheating and Harvey eyes the clean-cut man across the table. "Your call."

Luther tosses his cards face down, the act for show as he regards the man opposite him with a crooked smile. The lawyer's arrogance is astounding, not unlike his own, and so far it's been warranted but not any more. It's time they up the stakes and started playing like men not boys. "What do you want Mr. Specter?"

Harvey stills at the use of his real name, not the alias he's been using all night. There's no way Price could have figured it out, not unless he already knew, and he tries not to react as the CFO's smug voice fills the eerily silent room.

"You really thought you could trust your contact not to rat you out?" It had taken some persuading but everyone can be bought with enough incentive, the reason why Luther keeps the company he does. Leverage pays and when then doesn't work... well, there are always other means to get what he wants. "Word of advice, if you're going to bribe someone check where their loyalties lie first."

_Shit_. Harvey swallows roughly, folding the royal flush in his hands. His contact is facing the very real threat of prison and he'd thought by getting him off that was their safe guard. Clearly he'd underestimated Price's influence (if his contact is even still alive, that is) and he taps the stack of cards against the table keeping his voice even. "If you knew who I was, why agree to this?"

It's a fair question. Inviting the lawyer in has possibly caused more trouble than it's worth but Specter's stature doesn't scare him. No man is untouchable and when they think they are that just makes the challenge all the more worthwhile. "Curiosity, I suppose..." he reaches for his drink, casting his gaze towards Lexie, "boredom perhaps?" He can't quite tell if she's involved or meant as a distraction and he slides his attention back to Harvey with a shrug. "I applaud your performance but now you're going to tell me why you're really here."

Harvey glances at the four other men around the table. No one seems in the least surprised by the situation they've been thrust into which means they're either knew it was coming or are used to Price being involved in shady dealings. Either way, if he admits the truth Donna will be able to gauge their reactions and maybe they can somehow use that to their advantage. "You killed Malcolm Holloway."

Luther calmly registers his surprise at the bluntness, the weight of the lawyers involvement making him slightly uneasy. He'd been assured a no-name face would be taking on Declan's case and he doesn't like being blind-sided, especially not on his own turf. "That's a very serious accusation, Mr. Specter."

How and why the firm is involved sit curiously on his lips but it's information he can get elsewhere. Right now he needs to do damage control and even though he trusts each man around him with his life this situation requires some decorum. "Gentlemen, would you mind giving us some time alone to clear up this misunderstanding."

The sound of scraping chairs immediately fills the room, the blonde at Price's side lifting to retrieve to two drunk women in the corner and Harvey inhales slowly, not daring to look at Donna. He needs Price to think she isn't involved and hold's his gaze exhaling with a casual lean back, "if you're getting rid of witnesses, she should go too. I don't think her fee covers this kind of thing."

Taking care of one 'problem' would be easier than dealing with two but Luther's already been caught off guard once and without being able to read the redhead, he not taking any chances. "She stays."

The door closes with a bouncing echo, the room now empty save for three henchmen obviously all on Price's payroll and Harvey forces himself not to flinch as the tallest one muscles in behind himself and Donna.

"_Now_..." Luther abandons his glass folding his hands across the table, "evidently you don't have proof or you wouldn't be here but you are building a case against me and that does create a bit of a problem." He knows Specter's reputation is formidable. The lawyer is renowned for winning and while killing him would draw attention Luther doesn't need right now, particularly in conjunction with Holloway's murder, he isn't afraid of the risk.

The higher the stakes the more fun it is to play.

Donna hears the click before she sees the gun pointed at Harvey and thinks quickly on her feet, not giving a second thought to exposing herself. "We _have_ proof." They don't and she doesn't miss the flicker that breaks across Harvey's expression but fortunately Price is too fixed on her to notice.

"You're lying." He accuses, huffing out sharply through his nose.

Panic tightens in her chest but she doesn't give any indication it's there keeping her gaze locked with Price. They know he had Holloway sign documents days before he died and Declan has been paranoid about a car tailing him the last few weeks. Fabricating the story is a gamble but it's the only thing she has to get them out of this. "Holloway knew you'd go after him eventually. He had hidden cameras installed in his apartment as a safeguard. We have the footage of your associate going over and forcing him to sign the pre-clause."

"That's not possible." He knows because he had his best men sweep the place and he relaxes slightly, until she flexes the tips of her fingers against the table with a self-assured smirk.

"The car he drove was a black Audi, number plate FBR-1449." She doesn't back down from the lie. If it doesn't work she's dead anyway, may as well go out making the smug son of bitch doubt himself. "Anything happens to us the tape goes to the police and they'll figure out you were involved."

Irritation seethes through him but he manages to keep it in check, his mouth twisting as he reaches for his drink. Whoever she is she's just as much involved as Specter which given the change in circumstance is good. It's something he can use. "Not just a pretty face then?" He nods at the man behind her who responds yanking her roughly up from the chair.

Harvey moves on instinct to protect her, stopping when the gun is thrust in his face but it's what he wants- the weapon trained on him and not Donna. He'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe and finds her gaze, his heart sinkibg at the same look reflected in her eyes.

"She stays while you bring me that footage."

Price makes his intention clear and Harvey stiffens, still focused on Donna.

"No." He challenges, ready to break the down the goddamn wall if he has to. Right now the fabricated story is keeping them alive and there's no way in hell he's leaving her alone with this asshole. "She goes, I stay."

Luther almost admires the unflinching resolve but this isn't a negotiation and he wears his authority straightening in his chair. "You see, the problem is I think she's smarter than you." He shifts his attention the redhead, almost approvingly. It takes a lot to fool him and he might hold an ounce of respect for her show tonight but she's a pawn just like Declan and needs to be dealt with accordingly. "So either you get me that tape or I put a bullet through her right now and go looking for it myself."

The gun jams against her temple and Donna's pulse quickens in response, Harvey's hesitation knotting in her stomach. She knows the thought of leaving is tearing him up but they don't have a choice. She bought them more time, he needs to use it, and her lips part with soft reassurance, "_Harvey_, it's okay..."

It's not, nothing about this is _fucking_ okay and he snaps his head back to Price with a dangerously low warning breaching his facade. "Hurt her and I swear to god you won't live long enough to regret it."

Luther arches a smug eyebrow not in the least intimated but he still lifts his palms in mock surrender. "I'll personally see to it she's taken good care of..." he glances at the man holding her with a quick nod, flashing his attention back across to the lawyer, "but I'd hurry if I were you, sometimes I can get complacent about these things."

Callous hands pinch Donna's skin and she swallows a sharp cry of pain as she's shoved roughly towards the door losing sight of Harvey behind her. She needs to be strong for his sake and stops struggling, resigning herself to the situation.

They'll think of something. She just has to focus on keeping herself alive in the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna wraps her arms around herself, swallowing the fear coiled in her throat as she takes in the lavish surroundings. There's more dark oak-wood furniture but the awnings are gold and expensive, the decanters of alcohol and four poster bed in the center alluding to the room's purpose. It's designed for entertaining and a shiver runs down her spine as the door locks with an audible click. She wants to be sick at the mere thought of what's going to happen and backs away on instinct as the thug fumbles with his gun jamming it into his tight jeans.

She has nowhere to go.

She's trapped in the confined space as he strides across the carpeted floor caging her into the corner. The only chance she has to escape is to fight but his hands close around her wrists like iron cuffs and a gasp strangles her throat as she's forced back against the wall. She hits it hard screwing her eyes shut, her breath coming out hard and fast as his mouth presses hotly to her ear.

"Keep struggling but I need you to listen to me." She freezes despite the instruction and he loosens his hold long enough to give her a moment before tightening it again, shoving her as a firm reminder to pay attention. He doesn't want to hurt her but thanks to the stunt she and her boyfriend pulled it needs to be done and he angles his shoulders inline with hers blocking their faces as much as he can from the hidden cameras. "My name is Brady Morgan. I'm an undercover agent with the FBI... I can get you out of here but you need to do exactly what I say."

Shock momentarily absorbs the panic she's feeling but her body is still reacting to the danger, trembling with anxiety, and she tries to focus on slowing her breathing. She has no reason to trust him but also has no reason _not_ to and forces her gaze up relying on instinct to read if he's lying. "You know about Holloway?"

"I know a hell of a lot more than that." He's been operating undercover for nearly six months and Holloway is just the tip of the iceberg. Though after this fiasco it'll be a miracle if he isn't made by Price the second he lets her go but the tape Specter has could prove to be vital evidence he can't risk Price getting his hands on it first. "They can't hear us but there's surveillance in this room. You see that lamp on the table behind me..." he relaxes his grip watching her eyes trail across to the heavy object. He's not looking forward to the eventuality but unfortunately they don't have a choice. "You need to get to it and knock me out, as hard as you can."

The suggestion draws her attention back to him, the concern evident in her fear, and he winds his fingers into her hair with a sharp tug- hating himself but it's a necessity. She needs to be focused on herself not worrying about him otherwise Price will do a lot worse to the both of them. "Don't feel bad... I'm attacking _you_, remember?"

He is but at the same time he isn't and she does her best to prise him off, biting her nails into his skin and gripping as hard as she can. He backs off as much as the surveillance will allow and her eyes slip shut with a heavy recognition. He doesn't deserve to get hurt because of her but if he really is who he's claiming to be then the alternative would be far worse and she tries to make light of the awkwardness, finding her voice with an unsteady waver, "at least tell me you hate dogs or something."

The wryly humor resonates with him, the ghost of a smirk crossing his lips. "Can't stand 'em."

She nods flexing her wrist at his shoulder to give him momentum and he forces her back again, admittedly impressed she's managing to switch focus from her fear. Not that he should be surprised given what he's witnessed tonight.

Who knows maybe they'll be able to pull this off after all.

"The footage you have implicating Price, you need to get it to Deputy Assistant Director Ross Sullivan. He'll be able to-"

"There is no tape." She blurts out the admission before even considering Morgan could just be taking her for a ride. If this is a shake down for information then she just gave herself and Harvey away but the look of irritation that flashes across his face urges her to trust him. "I made it up to buy us more time. I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

_Shit_.

A rushed sigh expands in chest and he's about as pissed off as he is almost impressed with her ability to think on her feet. She had him fooled along with Price but it doesn't change anything. He can't in good consciousness send her back to the CFO, especially not given what they've started here, and he can still use the lie to his advantage; a man rattled is a man who slips up. "You're a target now. Find Sullivan and make sure you tell him everything."

Relief urges her to thank him but before she can his hand roughly digs into her hip pulling her flush against him and the words catch in her throat. If they make it out of this then hopefully she can show him her gratitude later when Price is arrested and sent to prison for the rest of his miserable life. "Do what you have to."

The insinuation is clear and he nearly asks if she's sure- the thought of what he's about to do grating against every instinct but his gut tells him she can handle it. She'd make one hell of an undercover agent if she ever decided to switch careers and he pushes down his guilt pressing his mouth to her ear. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He feels her nod in understanding and forces his mouth over hers in a bruising kiss, snapping the strap at her shoulder and pulling it down roughly. She shoves him back with surprising strength and his palm connects with her cheek, readying himself to give her room to fight back when a sharp burning pain erupts through his groan sending him spiraling to the floor.

There's no faking the reaction and he tries to stagger up on one knee when the weight of the lamp sends him crashing back down into oblivion.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry, this was is shorter than I wanted it to be! I didn't quite hit the 1500 mark but it's been a challenging weekend and I just wanted to get something up, feel a little bit productive :P Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Donna finds Harvey standing in the street, the reality of everything that just went down with Morgan feeling like it spanned over hours not the space of minutes and she's never been more relived to see his body silhouetting the darkness. She knows he doesn't have a phone, Price's other thug having confiscated it on the way down, and when his feet start kicking desperately away from her she rushes forward calling out his name.

He stills at the sound not sure it's real until she steps into the light and he can barely breathe at the state of her, his trajectory changing immediately to reach her. It takes two strikes, his hands falling across her bare shoulders as concern winds in his throat. "What happened, are _you_-"

"Cab, go."She can only imagine what's running through his head but they don't have time to go over the details and she grabs his fingers in her own, dragging him to the nearest waiting taxi and giving the driver instructions to take them to the nearest police station. Sullivan's name plays on a loop in her head as the engine revs. He's her only chance to help Morgan and her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest as they pull out from the curb. Harvey's grip tightens on instinct and she squeezes back grounding herself. She needs to tell him what happened, that she isn't hurt, and the explanation spills from her mouth in a rush, "the man who grabbed me was an undercover federal agent. He gave me the name of his superior to contact and then he got me out of there."

Before _what_, is the first question burning a hole in his thoughts as his eyes rake over the bruises beneath her ripped dress. They make him feel sick to his stomach and a suffocating heat swells beneath his collar but he doesn't dare remove his hand to ease the discomfort. The guilt he's feeling is already too much and he swallows thickly trying to control his rising worry. "Forget the police, we're going to a hospital."

He lifts to inform the driver but she pulls him back down before he can get the words out. "Harvey _please_, I need you to trust me."

He wants to but can't separate his fear from signs clearly stating otherwise, can't take in enough air to think properly, and the lights flashing by outside roll his nausea making his vision swim. He's responsible for whatever the hell just happened to her. Details he isn't sure he can handle that bring an acidic wash to the back of his throat.

"Stop the car." He forces out the instruction, shamefully tearing his hand from Donna's and ignoring her protest as the wheels screech to a halt. He can't breath let alone explain himself and swings open the door clambering out and leaning heavily against the painted yellow frame.

Donna unbuckles herself from the seat-belt with a quick nod at the driver. "We just need a minute."

He seems appeased and concern propels her after Harvey, her feet rounding the side of the vehicle to where he's hunched over. There's a sensible response on her lips, something to get him back in the taxi but it falters when he turns lunging his arms tightly around her. She shouldn't give in but does, just as relieved to be holding him, and instead of focusing on the recklessness she squeezes him tighter trying to erase the memory of another man's body being pressed so close. The few seconds aren't enough to make it go away completely but they help and she gently pulls herself back grazing her fingers along the line of his jaw. "I'm okay, I swear."

The honestly splinters through his panic and he nods exhaling a shaky sigh. He put her in danger and he might never forgive himself for it but the need to protect her now overrides anything else; including his anxiety. It has to and he silently slips out of his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders. "I should _never_ have left you."

The words are whispered, filled with remorse, and she circles his hands with her own. They made the choice to do this together and if he hadn't left Price would have killed them both. Nothing about that is his fault. "Harvey, it wasn't..." she stops suddenly, the assurance faltering beneath a haze of dizziness and she grips his arm as it locks around her waist. It doesn't matter that is passes quickly. She can feel the tension radiating from his body but before she can tell him she's fine he rides in over the top of the protest.

"You're in shock." He can tell by the unfocused glaze in her eyes and his thumb lifts to push back the hair covering her bruised cheek. She could have a concussion, _anything_ for all he knows, and concern twists with a flash of white hot anger making his tone tight. "We're going to the hospital."

The frustration isn't directed at her but it's one of the reasons she gives in; because he needs this from her- just like she needs him to understand it wasn't his fault. "Okay." She conceded with a nod, prising herself from his chest and gripping his hand as she moves in through his side-door sliding across the seat. He follows, only letting go to strap her in and she smiles softly when he abandons his belt to be closer to her. As soon as they reach the hospital she'll call the police and they can find a way to track down Sullivan but in the meantime she rests her head against his shoulder letting her eyes flutter shut.

They're in for a long night and who knows whatever else coming their way.

* * *

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧

Harvey hates to wake her but when the doctor calls out Donna's name he doesn't have any choice rousing her with a light nudge. She groggily rubs her eyes, seeming less on edge now there are federal agents on their way and he lifts at her gentle tug wordlessly following her into the examination room. It's a small space and he steps around the bed keeping out of the way as the women in a white coat instructs Donna to sit and remove his jacket.

She gingerly slips out of it feeling the weight of Harvey's gaze settle over the bruises covering her arms. They've darkened in the last hour or so since he saw them and she curves her lips reassuringly, folding the jacket and placing it beside her on the bed.

"Miss Paulsen, I'm doctor Megan Delaney." The blonde shelves the electronic tablet in her hand, stepping in front of her patient with a gentle smile. She isn't unaccustomed to these kinds of situations and keeps her tone light looking for any obvious signs of injury. "Can you walk me through what happened tonight?"

"I..." Donna opens her mouth but there's no easy way to explain Morgan's involvement and she glances at Harvey finding the same questions as the Doctor burning in his gaze. Up until now he hasn't pressed her for details, either because he was giving her time or was simply to afraid to ask but she needs them both to understand it wasn't Brady's fault.

"Miss Paulsen..." Megan calls the women's attention back trying to make things easier for her. "Director Sullivan and I have worked on cases together before. He explained the circumstances and I know it's difficult but any information you can give me now will help corroborate your statement later."

Donna nods understating the examination is about more than just her injuries. It's evidence that will help put Price away and she exhales slowly, easing out what happened, "Agent Morgan took me into a room. He locked the door, grabbed me and then he pushed me up against the wall..." she closes her eyes briefly, shaking away the memory of how scared she'd been. She's not the one who'd ended up being knocked out cold and she drops her head trying to swallow the guilt. "He told me he was working undercover and could get me out but we had to make it look convincing so we struggled, he hit me and I knee'd him in the groin so I could get away."

Megan takes in all the details, pulling a penlight from the inside of her pocket. "When he hit you, did you knock your head or anything like that?"

"I don't think so." It all happened so fast but aside from the bruises and a slight ache behind where she was slapped but nothing else hurts. She wouldn't have even thought of coming here if it wasn't for Harvey's insistence but she's now grateful knowing it will help build a case against Price.

"That's good Donna." Megan levels the small torch with an encouraging smile. "I'm just going to have a quick look at your pupils."

Harvey sucks in a breath as the doctor blocks his view of Donna, nausea gripping his stomaching at the words replaying as images in his head. He's knows they're god damn lucky given the circumstances but the thought of anyone touching her like that, forcing themselves on her, makes his anger spiral helplessly out of control. He should never have agreed to let her be a part of this and scrubs a tired hand over his face no idea what they're supposed to do now.

"You don't have a concussion." The blonde confirms taking a step back, "what about your ribs, any pain there?"

Donna shakes her head letting the doctor feel for herself and when Megan's satisfied there's no bruising she offers the pair a sympathetic smile. Sullivan instructed her to keep them out of public view where possible and she isn't naive, she knows what that means for the two of them. The least she can do is try and make them comfortable in the meantime. "Why don't I see if I can find you something to change into then you can wait in the staff kitchen, get yourselves something to eat and drink."

It's not that Donna doesn't appreciate the gesture but something in the women's voice makes her uneasy and when the doctor leaves them alone she glances at Harvey with a raised eyebrow. "Staff kitchen?"

He moves in closer having been thinking the exact same thing but he tries to keep his tone light. "Piss off the FBI, apparently you get special treatment."

She bites down on the inside of her lip, the realization pulling through her chest as it sinks in. "They're not going to let us go home are they?" The bed dips beside her, his silence confirming the guess and guilt lodges in her throat. If she hadn't fabricated the tape, if she'd just thought of some other way to get them out of there then maybe they could have avoided this. "I'm so sorry Harvey, I never should have lied."

"Hey, this is _not_ your fault." If there's one thing he's adamant about it's that she has no reason to feel bad. He was the one who'd underestimated Price but he quickly swallows the blame knowing he needs to be strong for the both of them right now. She's already been through enough and he slips his hand into hers, drawing strength from simply being sat beside her. "We'll figure this out, I promise... it might just take a bit of time that's all."

Usually it's her job to be the voice of reason but she appreciates it coming from him and relaxes against his shoulder. "You know Mike is going to go full Godfather on us when this is all over."

He can only imagine- tries not to as he lets go wrapping his arm around her. It's never really been his style to deal with problems one at a time but they don't have much of a choice and given everything else they're facing; Mike Ross is at least one-hundred-and-something on that list.


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey wakes with a start, pulse thrumming in the quiet of the unfamiliar room and he tears a hand through his damp hair glancing down at Donna. She's buried beside him under the blankets and he catches his breath grateful that she's a heavy sleeper. With everything they've been through in the past twenty-forty hours she needs the rest and he slides his legs off the bed pushing himself up- his condo a million miles away as he pads carefully across the polished boards finding it difficult to see anything without the glow of city lights streaming in through floor to ceiling windows.

The darkness is unnerving and he slips out of the room running his fingers along the wall until they land on a light switch illuminating the hallway. The house itself is well maintained; a colonial style suburban property on the outskirts of Brooklyn and Sullivan assured him they're safe here but the remnants of his nightmare linger as he shuffles toward the kitchen. He can't remember details just that he jolted awake feeling a deep sense of helplessness that's still itching beneath his skin. Until this is over Louis is on his own, he can't take care of his clients or any other affairs and the only thing protecting Donna is the anonymity of the weatherboard walls they're confined in.

He knows it won't be forever.

Sullivan remained adamant an arrest would happen soon but until it does they're in danger and he scrubs a tired palm across his face turning the lights on in the kitchen and following the hum of the refrigerator. It's fully stocked but he bypasses the groceries reaching for the carton of milk and closing the door.

It takes him three tries to remember which cupboard the glasses are in and his grip is sweaty as it closes around the nearest one, pulling it out and tensing at the sound of creaking floorboards. Donna's silhouette appears a moment later and he tries to relax, forcing a half attempt at a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He didn't, not really and she shakes her head stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. It was his absence, her arm stretching out to find him gone that drove her up and her voice is groggy as she blinks taking him in. "Everything okay?"

Nothing is okay and a less than amused sound catches in his throat but he doesn't air it, leaning back against the counter with a sigh. Complaining won't change what happened and he promised her they'd figure this out which means trying to stay positive. "Bad dream, that's all... I'm fine."

His t-shirt is caked with sweat telling her otherwise and she shuffles closer trying to shake the fog clouding her thoughts. It always takes her a minute or two to catch up with him in the mornings and she lifts her hand up to his forehead feeling the heat emanating beneath her touch. Not hot enough to be a fever but she knows he isn't lying about the nightmare and pulls at the bottom of the damp fabric urging him to take it off.

He complies, the cool air a relief against his skin making him feel instantly less claustrophobic. She follows up by taking his glass and filling it with water, his grip still unsteady as he accepts the offer and takes a steady gulp.

She points to the carton beside him, her lips curving gently. "You want me to warm that up for you?"

"I want you to go back to bed." It comes out a little rougher than intended but she should be resting not waiting on him and he sets his drink down, softening his expression to keep her from worrying. "I'll be there soon, I just need a minute."

She knows him well enough to see straight through the lie. Instead of joining her he'll move to the couch and spend the next few hours beating himself before he eventually falls asleep leaving his back suffering the consequences. Usually she would let him, understanding his compulsion to work through problems on his own first, but he can't fix this tonight and she slips her fingers into his hoping the contact won't drive him away.

To her surprise he's actually receptive, his attention focusing on the back of her hand as his thumb skates over her knuckles but the slow inspection leads to the bruises around her wrist and she pulls away first urging him to look at her. She can read the conflict in his hesitation, the silence louder than anything he might say, and she breathes out gently, "..._please_?"

He doesn't need to hear the question to know she's asking him; to let it go, be where she needs him and he can't say no to her but can't magic away the guilt either. They're equals, partners, and he respects her choices but is always going to blame himself when she's in danger and that's something that won't ever change.

"I promised I wouldn't never let anything bad happen to you."

His voice is quiet, the murmur of regret filling the space between them and she wishes he could the see things from her perspective. "You didn't _let_ anything bad happen to me, Harvey."

She'd gone into the spotlight willingly -defying his instructions- and he'd defended her in front of Price anyway, trying to keep her cover and refusing to leave even when he had a gun pointed at him. He did everything humanly possible to keep her safe and she isn't going to forget that anytime soon. "If anything you just proved how far you'd go to protect me... so _really_, I should be thanking you."

It's bullshit but her hands find their way back into his and he rolls his head to side blowing a huff of air into his cheeks. He isn't ready to let it go -not yet- but her gaze washes over his reluctance and he tugs her gently, wrapping around her small frame and finding comfort there in-spite of his guilt.

She feels him relax and smiles against his bare chest aware the real reason they can't agree is because their need to protect each other goes both ways- something that won't ever change no matter who digs their heels in first. "You know..." she says without pulling away, "most couples fight over things like who gets the tv remote."

His mouth quirks at the quip and he pushes a sigh out to defend himself, "most couples actually have time to watch tv."

She chuckles, the sound humming across his skin and he lets his hands slip down to settle against her waist. She doesn't want to be alone; he can sense that much without her saying anything and if he's being truthful he doesn't want to be away from her either. "Come on... let's go back to bed."

There's no argument as she separates them, leading him out of the kitchen and hitting the lights on their way through. The darkness is nothing to be afraid of and if they can make it through this; they can make it through anything.

* * *

**AN: **I know I promised drama and there will be plenty of it next chapter but I'm struggling with how long we have to wait until we get to see them as a couple. It's like what, 3 or 4 days now? ;P


	7. Chapter 7

Donna lifts her nose from the book in her hands, the warm sun beating down as her gaze washes over the small yard. With little else to do she and Harvey had finished up lunch, wandering out onto the patio finding a large two-seater recliner, and she takes a second to appreciate the feel of him behind her- a comfortable fullness weighing down her lashes.

Its not a holiday, the danger they're in is still present at the back of her mind but this is the closest they've come to taking time off in years. Even the steady rise and fall of Harvey's chest is more relaxed and she tilts her head checking to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep on her. He's still awake but like her his eyes are hooded, the corners of his mouth twitching but not quite reaching a smile and she tries to read what he's thinking but can't. His thoughts have been a mystery since last night, locked away behind a casual cone of silence and she turns back to the garden, lowering her book and spreading her fingers across the hand settled at her waist.

"You want to talk about it?"

Her voice is soft, not pushy, and he hesitates but only for a moment. Sleeping actually helped pave the way for a surprisingly more optimistic outlook this morning. Truth is he's actually been enjoying the mundane pace; being able to hold her without a crisis springing up or the need to rush somewhere is rare and he drops his chin against her hair not entirely free from his guilt but a lot better equipped to deal with it. "Not working, is..." he stops, searching for the right way around his words, "I mean there's nothing we can do, _but_-"

"You still feel bad." She assumes, confused when he drops an amused sigh next to ear. She isn't used to being wrong but his lips against her skin are an indication she is and it suddenly dawns on her why. "You're worried because you _don't_ feel bad."

Her tone is teasing and he withdraws slowly, leaning back in the lounger and wondering if that makes him an asshole. They lied to Louis, fabricated a story about his mother being ill because it was the only plausible cover and he _is_ sorry but not about where the focus of his attention currently is. There's nothing he or Donna can do to help the firm right now and they can panic about it or accept the situation for what it is. "It's not like we get a lot of time to ourselves."

He makes the excuse with a light shrug and she smiles seeing nothing wrong with spinning the positive. It's better than worrying about the alternative and she nods against him. "You're right, we don't."

He's relived to find her at ease with the confession and absently sweeps his fingers through the curls sat at her shoulder. He can't take back what's happening but he can give her this- exactly what he's thinking without holding anything back. "You have to admit, it's nice having a garden... a proper kitchen-" he drops his hand resting it against her arm, "a front and back door instead of a service lift."

The words sound foreign coming out of his mouth and she contemplates them carefully, wondering whether or not he's really thought them through. For as long as she's known him he's always been the sophisticated bachelor type, a minimalist at heart, and she can't imagine him wanting this to be a permanent arrangement. "Harvey, you'd get bored of this in a week."

She has a point but he does too and wrestles with how to voice what he's feeling, easing his way into the conversation. "We could get a dog?"

She crinkles her nose, not because she doesn't like the idea but because it's a little impractical given their lifestyle. They both work full-time and pets need a lot of attention regardless of where they live. "We have jobs remember, who would look after it?"

He shrugs, playing things casually. "Whoever stays at home with the kids."

The answer takes a second to register and when it does she breaks his hold, sitting up and expecting to see some kind of flirty gleam in his eye but there isn't one. He looks completely serious and her mouth gapes open in surprise. "You're not kidding." He holds her gaze with a slight shake of his head and it feels like a rug being pulled out from under her feet. "Okay, wow... so we're talking about kids now?"

She shifts, creating distance between them on the lounger and he inwardly flinches. The last thing he'd wanted to do was scare her and he angles himself toward her, folding his elbow over the chair and leaning into his palm. "I didn't mean-"

"It's not that." She cuts him off, this time reading everything written across his face. It's not that she doesn't want children, just that he went from 'new kitchen' to 'let's have kids' in .5 of a second and she's still catching up. "You caught me off guard, that's all."

"First time for everything." He quips, hooking an eyebrow at her. This isn't like any relationship he's had in the past. It's still hard for him to open up but the difference is he can without fear of repercussions, even if it sometimes takes a little coercing on both their parts. "You did ask what I was thinking."

She did and takes him in, the way he's sat fully relaxed beneath the warmth of the sun. It's a far cry from how she found him last night and if he's really considering a family, not just acting out of reflex, then he's right- they should talk about it.

"I think..." she stops suddenly, a noise in the house drawing both their attention to the back door and Harvey's up before she is- her legs shaking with adrenaline as she clambers to catch his elbow. "What are you doing?"

Honestly, he has no idea but they can't stay out where they're sitting ducks and if somebody is inside he'd rather risk taking them by suprise, not the other way around. "Stay here."

She throws him a look that says 'like hell' and he exhales sharply, rolling his eyes. They don't have time to argue and in fairness it makes more sense to try and get her out, not leave her behind. "Fine, just... stay behind me."

She gives a slight nod and he tries to ingore the hammering in his chest as the patio creaks beneath his weight, his body freezing as a shadow moves through the window. He no way of defending them and is about to step back when Donna skirts around him toward the open door making him hiss her name in protest.

She doesn't stop to explain herself, surprise attached to her features as she addresses the man standing in their kitchen. "Morgan?"

The detective turns with a smile and she feels relief rocket through her, not just because he isn't a threat but because she's been genuinely worried about him. She doesn't ask what he's doing here- instead closing the space between and drawing him into a hug. "I'm really glad you're okay."

He reciprocates the action but keeps the engagement light as his gaze falls on Harvey. "Same goes for the two of you." He half means it, more so in relation to Donna as his fingers slip from the small of her back. From what he's seen of the man the lawyer could stand being knocked down a peg or two but he keeps the opinion to himself trying to appear civil.

Harvey extends his arm taking the agents hand with a firm shake. He knows he should be gracious but a flash of the scene Donna described makes him tense and he squeezes a little too tightly forcing a smile. "Thanks."

It's all he manages to come up with and Donna can read the tension between them as they part but is more interested in finding out why Morgan is here and not still undercover. "Sullivan said they were going after Price, does this mean he's been arrested?"

Brady shifts his attention back to her wishing he had better news but there's no point trying to sugarcoat what happened. They have a problem, a big one and like it or not all three of them are involved now. "Price got tipped off. We don't know who the leak is but he ran and the authorities haven't been able to locate him yet."

Harvey's irritation winds into anger as he states the agent down. "You're saying you _lost_ him?"

"Like I _said_-" Brady fixes him with a glare, "he was tipped off." A small part of him understands that they're civilians and they have every right to respond with concern but it's not about pointing the blame. They need to move forward, cautiously, and he settles his palms on the counter glancing between the couple. "Price cleaned out his accounts and we have every reason to believe he's trying to get out of the country but Sullivan wants me here for the next couple of days just until we're sure."

An indignant sound rolls in Harvey's throat as he straightens, subconsciously towering over Morgan. He doesn't give a shit what the FBI think and sending over a babysitter sure as hell isn't make their incompetence any easier to swallow. "Shouldn't _you_ be out trying to find him?"

"The FBI are putting numerous resources into the search..." he steals a look at Donna, breathing out a sigh, "and given the nature of my last assignment Sullivan decided it's best if I lay low."

She can sense a retort on Harvey's lips but shooting the messenger won't help. If it wasn't for Brady they might not even be standing here and she feathers her hand against Harvey's arm calming his response with her own. "We _both_ appreciate you being here." She smooths over the awkwardness taking in Morgan's tight expression and the way he's leaning his weight. He looks exhausted and she steers them away from problems they can't fix towards ones they can. "We have some food left over from lunch, you must be starving."

His mouth cracks a genuine smile, grateful for the suggestion but all he wants to do is take a hot shower and catch up on about six months worth of sleep. "If it's all the same with you, I might grab a few hours shut-eye first."

"Make yourself at home." Harvey waves his arm toward the door ignoring the glare Donna shoots him as Morgan leaves with a sharp nod. To say he's pissed would be an understatement but he still flinches at the tight sound of her tone.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

His anger falters but doesn't disappear completely, simmering beneath his frustration as he turns to face her. "Donna, he just told us that the FBI screwed this operation. He fucked up… so I'm sorry if I don't want to run around playing house with our new roommate."

A hand rushes us through his hair showcasing his annoyance but she isn't going to let him get away with pinning the blame solely on Brady. The man risked everything to get her away from Price and she digs her fingers into her hips reminding him of that. "He saved my life, Harvey."

"By assaulting you." He shoots back, the real issue gaining a foothold and placing them at an awkward stand-off. He knows she's right but the man attacked her and he can't shake those images, can't be okay with anyone hurting her no matter how goddamn quick she is to leap to Morgan's defense.

There's a moment of hesitation right before he drops onto the nearest bar stool and the corners of her mouth twist as she reads what he's trying to hide; he isn't just angry or blaming himself, he's jealous... and she slips between his legs pressing her palms over his shoulders.

It takes him a moment to acknowledge the light touch and when he finally glances up her expression softens. "You know you're the only dashing man with a 'gun' I want protecting me, right?"

She arks an eyebrow and it's juvenile but the reassurance eases the tightness in his chest, a sigh spilling from his mouth as her thumb skims his jawline. He isn't possessive by nature and he's used to her drawing attention just by walking into a room but this is different. Morgan practically forced himself on her and he claims her back with loose fingers at her hips.

She smiles down at him, the sight urging him to pull her closer and his eyes flutter closed as her lips find his with a gentle tug making him swallow a groan. He cant help the compulsion to meet her enthusiasm, forgetting about the situation they're in as his hands lift to feel more of her but when she suddenly flinches he lets go of her wrist like he's being burned by fire. She seems disinterested in the reaction and is already back kissing him but the forcefulness steals the air from his lungs and he separates them with a low growl. "Donna, _stop_."

She does but he can tells she's ready to argue, insist that she isn't made of glass or some bullshit like that, and he's out of her grasp before she can convince him otherwise. He can't do this right now. He needs to clear his head first and drags his palm over the counter leading away from her.

She wants to go after him but doesn't and the sound of the front door opening then slamming a few moments later makes her heart sink. She hates the thought of him being out there but consoles herself with the fact that if he does across Price she's not sure which one of them would be in more danger.

She just hopes the answer isn't one any of them are going to find out.

* * *

**AN: **I'm not sure how I went with this one, now Darvey are canon there's even more pressure! I just want to see them interacting as a couple on my tv... for writing purposes obviously XD Also I'm getting a little bit bored of this cause I'm in the filler chapters so any one-shot prompts you want to throw my way please do :D


	8. Chapter 8

A sigh works from Donna's lips as she scrubs a hand over her face, glancing up at the clock on the wall. She let Harvey go because she could tell he needed space. Morgan's abrupt appearance obviously fueled his guilt but every minute that ticks by puts her more on edge and when she hears the soft shuffle of feet headed her way she picks up her book trying to feign interest in the pages.

Brady fixes her with a smile, surprised to find her alone in the kitchen and he runs a hand up through his damp hair edging toward the fridge. A shower did wonders for his mood but there's still tension resting in the air and he opens the door, darting his eyes around the small space. "Where's the boyfriend?"

There's nothing overtly offensive about the way he asks but his tone still makes her wary. The two men clearly got off on the wrong foot but Harvey chose to leave and she sets down the novel, pulling her hair back with a light shrug. "He went for a walk." Annoyance flashes in Morgan's expression and she get it. They're in enough trouble as it is without taking unnecessary risks but telling Harvey that would be like waving a red flag at a bull and even though she probably shouldn't, she finds herself defending him. "I'm sure he'll be back any minute."

It's a shitty reassurance and Brady hangs his weight on the door rolling his eyes. It's not a bloody summer camp. They're here because Price is dangerous but he can read the worry already etched in Donna's expression and rather than give her more reasons to be on edge he tempers his frustration, conceding with a sigh. "You want me to go after him?'"

She shakes her head, genuinely grateful for the offer but knowing it would just make things worse. Right now the best thing is to let Harvey work through it and she folds her hands over her book with a light smile. "He just needs some space."

Brady nods, choosing not to push any further as he takes a beer out from the assortment of groceries. There's no reason to panic yet and he runs his gaze over the rest of the food with equal disinterest. The lifestyle he's grown used to has been more reliant on alcohol, along with sleeping where and when he can, but he's not really comfortable leaving Donna alone and tilts the bottle toward her. "You want one?"

Usually commonsense would drive her to say no but screw it; Harvey's out blowing off steam, why shouldn't she?

"Sure, why not?" She accepts the beer, closing her fingers around the cool glass and resting it on the counter-top separating them. She is honestly glad to see the agent. After their last encounter she'd been worried about his safety and a sheepish smile curves her lips. "I never got a chance to thank you... or apologize."

He smirks, closing the fridge and twisting the cap on his bottle as he settles against the bench. Truth be told he hadn't expected her to make the show quite so believable but he's glad she did because it ended up saving both their lives. "You should be proud-" he admits with a low chuckle, "not everyday a women kick's my ass like that."

"Well, you did _let_ me." She hooks up an eyebrow, sipping from her drink and letting her gaze wash over him. He seems more at ease but still looks exhausted and guilt winds in her chest as she takes in the full extent of his involvement. She and Harvey have only been wrapped up in the case for a couple of days but he's spent god knows how long on the inside cut off from everything. She can only imagine how that must feel and bites the inside of her cheek, tentatively voicing her concern. "How long have you been working undercover?"

He shouldn't really give her too many details but there's something in her attention that draws him in making him relax. They're both realists, not afraid to face hard choices to do what's right- which she made perfectly clear when she kicked him in the balls and given his recent company it's a breath of fresh air in comparison. "I've been on the assignment for six months."

"That's a long time." She tries not to let her surprise show as she toys with the label in her hands. He obviously picked the career for a reason but curiosity gets the better of her politeness as she runs through the pros and cons in her head. Obviously the ends justify the means and getting to escape, be someone else... that's why she loves acting but there's a wide berth between having a hobby and living a character day-in-day-out for months or even years. "What about family, friends?"

"They know what I do, _why_ I do it." He settles on the answer because the reward is what makes the sacrifice worth it. Putting away asshole's like Price, knowing the people he cares about are safer... it's all part of the reason he wanted to do more than just sit behind a desk somewhere. "They're still there after every case."

"So, no Mrs. Morgan?" She tilts her head with a light tone, hoping it's not too forward but still trying to get a read on him. Anticipating people and their needs is her thing and it's no wonder he's harder to decipher than most but it's her way of giving back and in this case hopefully finding a way to thank him properly.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're angling for a sob story." He directs his beer at her with a smirk but doesn't exactly blame the line of questioning. There's a stereotype associated with his job and maybe he checks some of those boxes but regardless of the reasons that led him here he wants to make a difference. Unfortunately he hasn't met anyone who's paralleled those needs, only people who have supported him. He's living life day by day and if he's fine with that then there's no reasons she shouldn't be too. "Look Donna, I'm no Bruce Wayne... I want to see people like Price get what they deserve. That's all. "

The humbleness is a far cry from the world she's used to. Lawyers are renowned for being ruthless and nobody walks away without taking credit but that drive and passion is one of the things that's made their firm a family and she couldn't imagine having come this far without them.

He catches the look of empathy that flashes in her gaze and his lips curve in a more genuine smile. "Don't feel sorry for me Donna, I enjoy what I do."

"I Know." She can tell he's being sincere but even Batman had Robin, just like Harvey had Mike. It's not the same but knowing support is there isn't always the same as receiving it and she keeps her voice coy as she glances up from beneath her lashes. "I'm just saying maybe you should think about letting someone into that bat-cave one day, you know... in case you ever want to retire."

A laugh catches in his throat and he shakes his head, not completely adverse to accepting the advise. She does have a point but it's easier said than done even if it is something to keep in the back of his mind. "Anyone ever told you you're pushy, Paulsen?"

She smiles at the rib, pretending to think about it. "Hmmm let's see... amazing, beautiful, smart-" her lips dip in a mock frown, "nope, never pushy."

It's an easy segue to a comfortable silence and he wouldn't disagree with the list, his thoughts skating dangerously close to a place they shouldn't reminding him that there's more than just one reason she's off limits; her idiot boyfriend for a start. How Specter let her get involved in this is beyond him but like it or not they have to make the situation work and he gestures absently over his shoulder. "So now you know I'm Bruce Wayne... you want to tell me what that's all about."

There's no question he's referring to Harvey and she ducks her gaze trying to find the right words. Brady showing up had clearly triggered something but the spark of jealousy hadn't been the driving force causing Harvey to leave. She'd seen the look of guilt on his face, the blame he's still holding onto, and if the agent knew the truth she's sure it would alleviate some of the tension between the two men. "He wanted to go after Price alone but I wouldn't let him."

"He's lucky you didn't."

There's an edge to the comment that he quickly swallows and she tries not to think about what could have happened had she not been there. No matter what Harvey thinks the outcome could have been far worse and she's just grateful they're together and in one piece. "He doesn't see it that way."

"For the record, neither do I." He shrugs, a little too candid with the truth but not afraid to say it. From what he's seen so far Specter is just another arrogant, smug lawyer taking matters into his own hands regardless off the consequences.

"You know that's not fair." She quick to defend herself and Harvey trying to get Brady to see things from her point of view. Just because she isn't a lawyer doesn't mean she's exempt from responsibility and she lifts from the bar stool, leaning her palms against the counter to make her point. "We _both_ did this... to stop an innocent man going to jail."

"Which is noble..." he admits, throwing it out there, "but stupid."

The look she shoots him reaffirms what he thought; he sounds like a dick and he's about to apologize when a flash of something behind her grabs his attention- a cat, running across the lawn. It could be nothing, probably is, but he sets his beer down suddenly on edge.

"What's wrong?"

Donna picks up on the change instantly and he shakes his head, urging her to be to quiet. After six months undercover his senses are honed in in detecting danger and he moves around the bench flinching when a canister comes bouncing in through the open door landing at his feet.

"Down!" The warning lost beneath beneath the exploding gas and he hits the ground, fighting the burn in his lungs as a strong chemical smell chokes his senses. He hears Donna shout something through the smoke and tries rolling onto his side, grunting when a sharp kick lands in his stomach sending him sprawling back to the floor.

He knows these men, what they're capable of, and a sudden punch sends his vision tunneling- making him realize he's being incapacitated for a reason. They don't want him but he's powerless to help, blackness reeling in and suffocating his airways until his body gives into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey takes out his key with a sharp breath, a frown twisting on his mouth as the door pushes open a little too easily.

He's sure he locked it.

Screw that, _knows. _

He may have been airing his frustration but would _never_ put Donna in unnecessary danger and his heart-rate increases as he steps inside smelling a whiff of smoke. Donna's name is instantly on the tip of his tongue but he keeps from calling out listening for any sign of movement instead. The place is eerily silent and he swallows the sickly feeling in his throat taking careful steps, straining to hear _anything_ to prove he's just being paranoid.

A groan penetrates the stillness and his feet kick faster into the kitchen, the remnants of something he can't identify making his eyes sting as he bursts into the room. Morgan is on his back trying to pick himself up off the floor and Harvey covers his mouth dropping down next to him trying to ward off a rush of panic.

"Where's Donna!?"

Brady shakes his head wincing at the loudness, fighting through the fog clouding his brain. If she isn't here that means Price now has the upper hand and he swipes a hand across his forehead, spotting the burner phone lying next to him. "They took her."

Anger is Harvey's first reaction and he drives up with no regard for the agent. He doesn't need to ask who 'they' are and he palms the counter fighting a rush of dizziness. "This was supposed to be a goddamn _safe_ house!" The accusation flies out and he doesn't care.

He shouldn't have been so _fucking_ naive.

A man like Price has connections, probably in the force, and he pinches the bridge of his nose trying to counter the panic churning in his chest.

"We need to, get out of here..." Brady breathes out hard, clearing his throat and grabbing the cell as stands on wobbly legs. They can throw blame later. Right now they need to come up with a plan and he clasps of his ribs making his way toward the back door.

The fresh air is a relief and he lands heavily on the steps of the patio, flinching as Harvey hovers above him about ready to kill someone. The last thing he needs is the hot-headed lawyer losing his shit and Brady swings his head up trying to reason the man into backing down. "Price isn't going to hurt her. He needs her alive to get what he wants."

"Which _is_?" Harvey spits the question, watching as the agent holds up the burner in his hand.

"My guess... a way out of the country." He steals another breath placing the phone back down. Whoever tipped Price off knew about the evidence stacking up and his gut says the prick's going to run rather than fight to get the proof they have. "We just have to be patient."

There's something hidden beneath the tone and Harvey stiffens, his jaw locking stiffly. He isn't an idiot. Feds don't negotiate with terrorists but there's no way in hell he's going to let Donna be the scapegoat. "You need to give him whatever the _hell_ he wants."

If it was up to him he would but it isn't and Brady exhales a sharp sigh. Even if he wanted to, the FBI have put too many resources into the investigation to let Price escape but that doesn't mean they won't do everything in their power to prevent a civilian casualty and personally he's prepared to wear the risks. "I'm going to do whatever I can to get her back safely."

It's a line, a way to skirt around the truth and Harvey instinctively curls his fist at his side trying to channel his fear. The whole reason they decided to do this in the first place was because of the authorities and their red tape and he'll be damned if he's going to let that be an excuse. "That's not good enough."

There's tension coiled around the demand and Brady uses the rail to pull himself up, standing at full height opposite the lawyer. All he's done since meeting the pair is work his ass off to get them out of trouble and his own frustration rushes to the surface as he squares his shoulders. "You know what, I'm not the one who got her involved in this."

"You're saying this is _my_ fault." Harvey takes a step forward using all his restraint not to take a swing at the man. "First you screw up and lose Price, then you tell us we're safe which we very clearly weren't... and now you want to take the fucking moral high-ground!?"

The aggression doesn't intimidate Brady. He's been up against far worse than a pretty-boy lawyer in a cashmere sweater but coming to blows isn't going to help the situation. He needs to fill in Sullivan and they need to start working on a negation plan so that when Price does call they're prepared. "What I _want_ is that prick behind bars, so if you'll let me do my job-"

"Don't call it in."

There's an almost desperate edge to the plea, Harvey's anger faulting under the weight of what he's up against. He doesn't have to like Morgan but right now the agent is his only way through the bureaucracy and at this point he's willing to do whatever it takes- grovel if he has to.

"When Price makes contact just do what he asks, _please_."

There's a waver of vulnerability in the man's voice and Brady almost feels sorry for him. He gets it. He doesn't want anything to happen to Donna either but their best shot is playing this by the book- not going off half-cocked. "I can't do that."

"Then give me the phone." Harvey reaffirms himself, determination set in his features, "put a tap on it, do whatever you have to... just give me an hour's head start."

It's a ludicrous suggestion and Brady shakes his head huffing out his reservations, "_why_? So you go charging in and get the both of you killed, there's no way in hell that's happening."

"You goddamn, son of _a_-" Harvey swallows the curse, tearing a hand up through his hair and turning sharply away from the agent. He can't just stand by and do _nothing_. It's Donna and he'll put his life on the line without a second thought, he just needs a way to find her. "You don't understand..." he squeezes his eyes shut, opening them and trying to appeal to Morgan in the only way he has left, "there is _nothing_ I won't do to protect her."

Even if it means getting himself killed.

The ultimatum is clear and for the first time Brady can actually see the man behind the expensive suits and law degree; the same person Donna said was only doing this to stop an innocent man going to prison. He can't do what Harvey is asking but it urges him to find a middle ground, let the man in on however they decide to play this. "Look, you need to trust me." He stands his ground but tries to soften his expression, "whoever leaked the location of this place is close to the investigation but the FBI have protocols. Sullivan will keep this contained but we need his help if we're going to make it look like we're giving Price what he wants."

Harvey forces his panic down, his issues with trusting people coming back in full-force but right now he doesn't have a choice. If Donna was able to put her faith in Morgan then he needs to find a way to do the same- for both their sake's.

"Make the call."

Brady takes a step back pulling out his own phone and Harvey rests against the railing, praying he's making the right decision.

Not that he has much of a choice.

All he can do is follow lead and when the opportunity presents itself- do anything in his power to make sure Donna makes it out of this.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, I know this was a slow update! I'm not sure it's my best work but filler darvey chapters are always my stumbling block :P I hope you enjoy and don't hate Morgan too much, he's a good kid really haha ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

They're still in the house when Price calls, neither of them wanting to raise any suspicions and Harvey can feel the room spin beneath his anxious pacing as Morgan calmly tries to negotiate with the son of a bitch.

All he wants to do is hear Donna's voice and make sure she's okay but there's nothing he can do except trust the detective, a man he's known less than twenty-four hours, and _goddamn_ Mike cause he's here as well- protesting loudly that it's the right thing to do.

Well, screw the right thing to do.

He's never been rational when it comes to Donna. She's the exception to every single one of his rules and he slings a hand back through his hair reminding himself to breathe as Morgan pulls the phone down staring at the screen with a sigh. "_What?_" He immediately pounces on the agent, his voice rough as he towers over the couch. "Is she okay, what happened?"

Brady glances up, the call going largely as expected but leaving them without much room to maneuver. Price won't negotiate a hostage release until his demands are met but with Sullivan's approval hopefully they can navigate a way around them. "He wants to do an exchange down at the Pier tonight." It's going to be tight but he clutches his phone already formulating a plan. "We get him a passport and a yacht, he gives us Donna."

It seems too easy and Harvey's quick to put the pieces together, no specifics needed. "He wants to sail into international waters."

The agent nods. It's the only logical assumption and he's already done the calculations in his head. It'll be tight but apprehending the prick before he makes it _is_ possible and in his opinion worth the risk. "We'll have roughly an hour before he's out of our jurisdiction but there's an unmarked rig the FBI uses where we can deploy from. I think Sullivan will go for it."

It's the first time Harvey let's himself take a proper breath but there's something in Morgan's expression that makes him tense; a catch and he stands nervously as the man pushes up to full height.

"Harvey-" he stalls, holding the lawyers gaze, "Price wants you there."

There isn't an ounce of hesitation in his response. He'll bend to whatever demands necessary to get Donna back safe and he'd rather be involved than sitting on the sidelines doing nothing. "Fine."

Brady squares his shoulders at the resolve, not sure the full weight of the request is being completely absorbed. Price is beyond pissed. The man wants revenge as much as he needs an escape and that's a dangerous combination. As a federal agent he's been trained to accept and respond to the risk but Specter hasn't and needs Harevy to realize they could be walking into a trap. "Your involvement is as personal as mine... and this isn't just about a free ticket, he wants blood."

The message is clear but it doesn't sway Harvey's determination in the slightest.

If he has to trade his life for Donna's, he will, it's as simple as that. "I'm going."

There's no waver, not even a seconds doubt, and Brady nods relying on his instincts to make the call. "Okay... I'll fill Sullivan in, tell him what we need." He propels forward stepping around Harvey with a steady exhale, surprised when the man's voice reaches out to him.

"Morgan..."

He stops, weighing the burner in his hand.

"Thank you."

The gratitude seems genuine and a sympathetic smile lifts the edges of Brady's lips as he angles back around. "You know... I had you pegged as am asshole-" he shrugs, trying to find a common ground where they can, "but she's lucky to have you."

It might be a back-handed compliment but Harvey takes it silently reminding himself that he doesn't have much of a choice.

Right now Donna needs him to be strong and that's exactly what he's going to do.

* * *

AN: I know this took a super long time to update and I'm sorry! Thought i'd just go for it with this chapter so I can get to the exciting stuff :) Action is the worst genre for me to write :P


	11. Chapter 11

Harvey tries, harder than he ever has in his life to focus, as the minutes roll into hours and Morgan preps him on what to do and say next. It's completely unnatural for him to take orders and usually he would question them every step of the way but he rolls over, the complacency nothing compared to the stakes they're facing. They get one shot at this and he might be willing to lay down his life but he needs the tools to make it count. So he listens, nods where appropriate and tries to ignore the fear pitted in his stomach. Whatever he's going through, Donna is suffering worse and he steels himself against the images and thoughts scrambling for a foothold.

When Brady asks if he's ready, he is- as much as he can be, but it isn't until they get to the Pier that it hits him; the salty air like standing up after a few too many whiskey's. The second he see's Price his control slips and Morgan's grip is barely enough to contain him. "You son of a bitch, where is she!?"

Price smirks at the reaction, sliding a pistol out of his jacket and drawing on the steady presence of the muscle beside him. He didn't get here by making rookie mistakes, he's a fucking god-father for Christ's sake, and his steely gaze washes over the two men who both betrayed him. I'll tell you... as soon as I get what I want."

Brady feels Harvey still, his composure loose but contained, and he lets go taking the lead. "That's not how this works."

A sound close to amusement spills from Price's mouth as he holds the gun between them. Under normal circumstances he would never have attempted something like this but the redhead -whether she knows it or not- seems to have a remarkable influence over some powerful men. To have one of NYC's most prized lawyers, not to mention the traitor who risked blowing his cover to get her out of harms way, speaks volumes and he nods at the man standing beside him. "I thought you might take a little persuading."

Brady squares his shoulders as the thug, a guy he used to sit back and drink beers with, edges closer. Apparently loyalty isn't dead even in Pierce's cagey circles and he takes the outstretched phone feeling the hairs at his neck stand on edge. It's a live feed of where Donna's being held, her pale features visible and afraid, but from what he can see she looks mostly unharmed.

That's not why he's worried.

The chair she's tied to is in the middle of wide open space, something rudimentary packaged at her feet and he doesn't need eighteen years of experience to piece together it's an explosive device.

"She's fine and completely unharmed-" Price interjects, enjoying the rush of power he's holding over the agent. It was a ballsy move to meet with them but Donna Paulsen is his golden ticket and he's more than ready to flaunt the fact. "You've got twenty minutes before she's not, so either you give me what I want or we can stand here shooting the breeze."

Bradley swallows sharply, hearing Harvey's heavy breathing quicken at his side. He has no doubt it's a trap but they don't have a choice and he pulls out the passport he had forged and keys to a boat, handing them over with the phone. "She's the one on the right, the Philadelphia."

Price lowers his gun eyeing the Yacht. It's not exactly luxurious but it doesn't need to get him far. Just far enough so he can get around the F.B.I's double-cross that's inevitably waiting. He isn't an idiot but he does consider himself smarterand swings the keychain around his finger with a smirk. He could care less about the men in front of him but Red, he's got a soft spot for her... so he decides to give them a fighting chance. "Lot 108, I wouldn't waste anymore time if I were you."

Harvey is moving before Brady can stop him, all reason clearly shoved from his mind, and he takes off in pursuit of the lawyer- his sole focus to keep them getting blown to kingdom come as his legs stretch to reach the building first. They need to be smart, make sure Price isn't fucking with them, and he pulls Harvey back from the door seconds before he enters to make sure there are no trip wires or trips.

"_Go_."

The one word confirmation is all Harvey needs, his heart hammering in his chest as Donna's protests meet him across the warehouse. He doesn't give a _shit_ about the risk and rushes toward her, his hands trembling as they seek out the rope binding her wrists. "It's okay, we're getting you out of here." He tries to reassure her, watching as Morgan drops to inspect the device at her feet. "You got it?"

It takes Brady a few seconds to inspect the make, a steady calm washing over him as he identifies which wires lead to where. He's not an expert but knows enough to disarm it- though he still backs up to the nearest window, his elbow going straight through the glass. The sting is barely noticeable as he disconnects the fuse, flinging the box as far as he can and diving his arms over his head expecting it to detonate on impact.

It doesn't and an eery, still silence tells him one thing; something isn't right. The word decoy swims around his head as Harvey lifts Donna up from the chair and that's when he sees it, a second device in the rafters.

An explosion rides off the back of his shout, the force knocking him to the ground and he covers himself as best he can hearing a second and third boom as the building self-destructs around them.


	12. Chapter 12

A high pitched whine rings through Donna's ears and she picks herself up, coughing through the smoke and debris. The place is barely standing and she places a palm to her forehead trying to keep the world from spinning. She's exhausted, physically and mentally, but her thoughts stretch straight to Harvey and she forces her gaze up, blinking into focus the slab pinning him down. He lets out a pained groan and she scrambles over her feet to get to him, her fingers digging tightly into his shoulder as Brady appears above them.

"We need to find something to lift it off."

She turns, desperately searching for something to use and reaches for a discarded pipe when another shudder rips through the building. A section of roof collapses inches from where she's stretching and she grabs at the warped metal, pulling back and landing hard on the cement floor.

"Donna!" Brady lunges toward her, scooping her up by the elbow and quickly scanning her gaze. "You okay?"

She nods forcefully, not as bothered by the close call. There are flames licking closer to where Harvey's trapped and she pulls free from Brady, shoving the pipe in his hand and dropping down to assess how badly he's hurt. His expression is tight with pain, beads of sweat running down his forehead and she seeks out his hand giving it a tight squeeze.

Harvey barely registers the contact, or what she's saying as another creak threatens the building and he snaps to where Morgan is wielding something by his legs. "Get her... out-" he coughs the desperation through horse lungs, flinching when neither of them move. "Goddamn it, _now!_"

Brady stills for half a second, catching the fiery determination in Donna's gaze. It's the same look he's been reading from Harvey for the passed twenty-four hours and he knows better than to argue with it. What he does know is that they might be prepared to die for each other but he isn't. He's getting all three of them out alive and he wedges the pipe further under the rubble, grinding his jaw as his shoulders pick up the strain.

Something pops in his shoulder but he ignores it, his breath hitching as Donna hauls Harvey as best she can from beneath the rubble, only letting go when he's sure the man is free.

The slab crashes back down and Harvey's legs buckle with pins and needles as Brady's grip drags him up, Donna supporting his other side. He can walk, _just_, and focuses on one foot in front of the other as they move blindly through the bellowing smoke. When they break out into the cool night air it's a shock to his lungs and he wretches violently, spots dancing in front of his vision as the building implodes behind them. His back hits the ground jarringly, his vision swimming as Donna hovers above him.

"I'm okay-" he swallows hard, forcing the reassurance out as Donna's hands roam his body looking for evidence he's lying. He stops her, his own grip shaking around her wrist as her face pulls into ficus. "You're bleeding..."

Emotion catches in her throat, the injuries purely superficial. Price hadn't hurt her, just taunted with what would happen once Harvey and Morgan rushed in to save her and she wants to slap him for being so reckless. She doesn't though, tears spilling onto her cheek as she glances across to Brady.

The agent catches her concern and nods, indicating he's fine and isn't surprised when her attention goes straight back to Harvey.

His job was to keep them both alive through this and he grips his arm feeling the weight of relief wash over his pain. He needs to get Sullivan on the phone, explain where they're at but he takes a moment to collect himself- taking in the couple who, despite his reservations, proved him wrong about what it means to make sacrifices. Clearly he's been working with the wrong kind of people for far too long and maybe Donna is right; maybe there is someone out there worth giving a damn.

It's a fleeting thought and he digs out his phone relieved to find the device still intact.

First things first, he need eyes on Price.

One less man like that on the streets is what he's sacrificing for, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.


	13. Chapter 13

Pain ricochets through Harvey's side as he snaps away, confusion clouding his ability to think until Donna's hand lands on his own. He stills, his heartbeat racing as he takes in the four white walls and uncomfortable bed, along with her concerned expression as he tries to calm himself down.

"It's okay, _breathe_... I'm here." She skims her thumb across his knuckles, swallowing the tightness in her throat as she reaches for a cup of water. He was lucky; managing to escape without only a couple of broken ribs and a concussion, but the fact he got hurt at all is still something she's having a hard time accepting. He's a lawyer, not goddamn James Bond, and she brings the drink to his lips with a sigh.

He ignores the sound, trying to coordinate his arm but she pushes it back down and gives in letting the refreshment ease the burn in his throat. He can't remember much after finding her but when she draws the drink away his concern is instant. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed." She throws out flatly, regretting it when the comment breathes tension onto the room. She might not have been injured but she did go through something and he has no way of knowing that she actually had little interaction with Price. She spent most of the time locked in a room and the worst she suffered was worrying about Harvey and Morgan's safety, not her own. "He didn't hurt me."

Harvey closes his eyes at the reassurance, relief mixing with his anger at the thought of what she must have gone through. He should never have left her alone in that damn house. He'd let guilt get the better of him and as hard as it's going to be moving forward, he's not going to make the same mistake twice. "They catch him?"

"About an hour ago." It's the one good thing to come out of this and her lips curve as she seeks out his hand again, pushing her fears to the side. It's over. The only thing they have to do now is focus on picking up the pieces and getting their lives back to where they were before any of this started.

He sinks back into the pillows, the full toll of his exhaustion hitting at once. Twenty-four hours ago he couldn't imagine the hope he's feeling right now would become a reality and he breathes out slowly, turning to look at her properly. "You're okay."

It's not a question this time and she nods letting go of the doubt that's been wound in her stomach. She didn't realize how much she needed him awake to believe it but she is and wraps both her hands around his, straining against the waver in her voice. "Just promise me you'll never do anything that stupid again."

He can't make that promise and would be lying if he tried. He'll always do whatever it takes to protect her and is ready to justify himself but fortunately doesn't have to, saved by a light rap on the door as Samantha pokes her head in.

"Donna gets kidnapped and you're the one playing the drama queen?" She lifts an eyebrow as she's beckoned in and despite her tone being light, she's more than relieved to see him awake. From what she's heard he was incredibly lucky but that doesn't stop his renowned cockiness from making an appearance.

"I think dashing hero is the word you're looking for." He scoffs, wincing as the effort pulls his side and a warning look from Donna keeps him from entertaining the banter any further. Whatever painkillers he's on, he could use another dose, but he keeps the thought to himself as Samantha stalls beside his girlfriend.

"Sullivan was asking about your statements. I told him to give the dog and bone trick a rest but sooner is probably better, if you're up to it."

Donna nods her thanks, genuinely grateful for the women's help. There's a lot they still need to do before putting this whole thing to bed but they're safe now and a barely perceptible smile finds her lips as another body appears in the doorway. She'd planned on meeting both of them outside but Harvey's timing hadn't factored in, and she motions for Morgan to join them.

"Well, don't you make a dashing damsel." Brady jokes, adjusting the sling around his arm as he steps inside. Comparatively a busted shoulder is nothing and he stops by the blonde women, intrigue piquing his interest. Though he's glad to see they're both doing okay, Donna was overly insistent on him coming down and he extends his arm not wanting to be rude.

"Agent Morgan."

"Brady, this is Samantha Wheeler." Donna assists with the introduction, watching them exchange a handshake. It made sense for them to meet given she asked for Samantha's help and quickly glosses over any other ulterior notice. "Samantha agreed to help look over the case, give you guys any help if you need it." She quickly shifts her attention to the blonde, "Brady was working undercover for Price, _before-_"

"Things turned to shit." He supplies with a smirk, dropping the women's hand. Legalities aren't really his field of expertise but if she needs to know what happened he's probably the best person equipped to fill her in and he'll do whatever he can to make sure Price gets exactly what's coming to him. "This pair a pain in the ass at work too?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She agrees returning his amusement. He seems like a decent enough guy, less abrasive than Sullivan, and the sooner she can get a broader picture of everything that went down, the better. "Shall we?"

He shrugs, no other plans on his agenda. Once this is all over he plans to take an extended break, reassess his priorities- maybe even redecorate the bat cave, so he isn't opposed to getting things moving as quickly as possible. "After you." He glances back at Harvey and Donna, hooking up an eyebrow, "you two, _try_ and stay out of trouble."

Harvey throws him a mock solute, his way of showing genuine gratitude. They may have gotten off to a shaky start but the agent went above and beyond to help them. He's going to find a way to repay the man properly but something tells him Donna is already working on it and when the door closes he slides a curious look across to her. "You called Samantha, not Louis."

"I did." Her lips twitch as his mind turns over the fact, and she tilts her head softening her gaze at him. "I know what you're going to say-"

"It's nice." He stops her, usually against any form of meddling but after everything they've just been through, nearly losing each other, he can't be judged for feeling a little sentimental and who knows, maybe putting Price away won't be the only good thing to come out of what they've been through. "Just so long as they don't get married before we do."

A playful smile settles across her face and she squeezes his hand, reading the lines of exhaustion etched in his features. As much as he'll deny being in any pain he needs rest and she shifts making herself more comfortable in the chair. "We can talk about that once you're out of here."

"Good." He means it but whatever she says next is lost under the strong pull of a yawn and he hears her murmurer something about sleep, his body already giving in to the instruction. She's right. There'll be time to talk about wedding's and babies, maybe even that kitchen- all of it when he wakes up.

For now, the devil can stay in the details.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I'm sorry it took so long to finish but I hope you enjoyed it :) xx


End file.
